


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [9]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Can't Get You Out Of My Head

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 9 : Can't Get You Out of My Head  
due south; gen; humor  
  
     "I don't get it, Fraser. What is  _up_  with you today? It's like your mind finally went back to Canada and forgot to take you with it or something." Ray was giving him a worried look that was masquerading as one of annoyance.  
     Fraser rubbed his eyebrow in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I seem distracted, Ray. Unfortunately I've had a certain melody circling in my mind for several days now, and due to its exceedingly repetitive nature, it prevented me from sleeping much last --" Fraser saw movement out of the corner of one eye "-- Mr. Elton, I presume --" and the next second he and Ray were sprinting across the tarmac towards their fleeing suspect.  
     Mr. Elton was apprehended after the briefest of scuffles. As Ray sat on the perp's back and cuffed him, he said casually (as though they were simply dining at the little Greek restaurant up the street, as they would likely be doing shortly) "So, what highly repetitive song is this? Don't tell me it's the 'song that never ends', 'cause I didn't have you pegged for a Lamb Chops kinda guy."  
     "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with either the show or the song, Ray." Ray looked on the verge of belting out the melody, and due to its title, Fraser rushed to continue with, "As you know, we only rarely had access to television in my grandparents' household. No, the song in question is somewhat... adult in content, referring as it does to alcoholic beverages and the partaking thereof."  
     Ray hauled the perp to his feet, and together they walked towards the car. "Don't tell me you've had 'Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall' stuck in your head for two days, Frase."  
     "I'm afraid so, Ray."  
     "That's pretty lame."  
     "I didn't exactly elect for this to occur. If I could have prevented it, I would certainly have done so." Fraser shut the door behind himself while Ray swung around and threatened Mr. Elton with wolf attack if he didn't shut up.  
     "No big, Frase. Just gotta knock the song out with something else. 'Nother song." Ray punched the radio dial, and the car filled with some loud, unrelenting rock song. Fraser winced, and Ray hastened to turn the volume down. "Sorry," he muttered.  
     They listened to the station all the way back to the 2-7, which proved to be a rather enlightening experience for Fraser, who was only passingly familiar with any form of music written after the eighteenth century.


End file.
